Heavy and Medic vs Orisa and Mercy
by Pikazilla
Summary: Basically a Death Battle TF2 vs Overwatch
1. BATTLE

Heavy and Medic vs Orisa and Mercy

By Pikazilla

''To simply things; I'm only using default weapons for the TF2 cast (except Heavy will have his Side-Weapon equipped as Da Sandvich); as it is possible that Overwatch might introduce weapons in the future. I am considering all characters by their videogame depictions primarily.''

''No characters are allowed to re-enter their spawns to heal/refill. No Healthpacks allowed and all characters have infinite ammo. No double-damage for Headshots. No Random-Crits. No Fall-Damage. No glitches allowed.''

''I will be depicting Mercy via her 2.0 (Junkertown) update; not her 1.0 depiction: meaning Valkyrie is her Ult and Res is her E.''

To simply things; I'm only using default weapons for the TF2 cast (except Heavy will have his Side-Weapon equipped as Da Sandvich); as it is possible that Overwatch might introduce weapons in the future. I WILL NOT CONSIDER ANY OTHER UNLOCKABLE WEAPONS; I do not have the time to examine so many scenarios. I am considering all characters by their videogame depictions primarily.

No characters are allowed to re-enter their spawns to heal/refill. No Healthpacks allowed and all characters have infinite ammo. No double-damage for Headshots. No Random-Crits. No Fall-Damage. No glitches allowed.

I will be depicting Mercy via her 2.0 (Junkertown) update; not her 1.0 depiction: meaning Valkyrie is her Ult and Res is her E.

==Fight==

Numbani Airport:

Heavy enters the country, looking to capture Intel containing blueprints for Efi's latest scientific advancement; a Sandvich-Making-Machine.

Heavy walks up to the overpass to scout the area (as in patrol the area, Heavy isn't the Scout). As he looks around he has a sandvich snack.

Orisa is also patrolling the streets from below. She and Heavy see each other. Orisa activates her scanners and her data reads as such;

*Height: Giant Man

*Weight: Morbidly Obese

She scans the Sandvich

*Contains trace amounts of pig DNA.

*Conclusion: target identified as Roadhog, dangerous criminal, $400,000 bounty.

Orisa: You there; identify yourself.

Heavy: I am Heavy Weapons Guy, and THIS is my weapon.

Heavy pulls out Sasha. Orisa loads her Fusion Driver in response.

Orisa: Drop your weapon, or I will have you under arrest!

Heavy: GO AHEAD!

FIGHT

Dakadakadaka… Both characters take hits.

Orisa uses Fority to limit the incoming damage.

Heavy begins to fall back as his health plummets.

Heavy rushes behind cover and eats a Sandvich.

Orisa advances, unaware of Heavy's self-healing.

The two attack again; Dakadakadaka…

Orisa's Fority is still on cooldown, and she is still damaged from the previous engagement. She realizes that she's losing health fast, while Heavy is still holding his ground.

Orisa fires her HALT! orb. Heavy watches it miss him entirely and he chuckles.

However it stops and detonates over the overpass and drags Heavy backwards. He falls onto the street.

Orisa flees up the road. Heavy quickly gets back onto his feet and pursues.

Heavy: RUN! RUN I'M COMING FOR YOU!

However Heavy is too slow, and Orisa gains considerable distance.

Heavy: (paint, paint) I'm getting too old and giant for this!

Medic: Incoming!

The Medic runs to Heavy.

Heavy: Medic! Sexy thicc waifu is going wrong way! Kill coward! Go go go!

Medic: Ja!

Heavy: Gooooood!

Medic charges after Orisa. However Medic's Syringe Gun is out of range, while Orisa's Fusion Driver scores some hits. Medic quickly falls back.

Medic: Ah!

Heavy: Very bad!

Orisa continues her retreat and makes it back to the museum. Mercy is there and sees Orisa is injured. She heals her with the Caduceus Staff.

Orisa: Is the Intel safe?

Mercy: Ja, it's still in the museum.

Orisa: Good. Enemy forces are approaching, we must defend!

Heavy and Medic heal each other (Heavy gives Medic his Sandvich and Medic heals Heavy with the Medigun)

Heavy: Hm… What happens now?

Medic: I am almost fully charged.

Heavy: Hohoho…

Both Medic and Heavy charge in; with both doctors healing their tanks.

Heavy: YAAAAAAAAA!

Medic: AAAAAAAAAAH!

Orisa deploys her Protective Barrier.

Orisa: Please stand behind my barrier!

Mercy: I am right beside you!

Medic gets hit by some stray bullets.

Heavy: Get behind me doctor!

Medic is directly behind Heavy, although his view and movement is obstructed he is safe behind his meat-shield.

Heavy continues to approach Orisa, and as he gets closer his shots become more precise. Heavy takes several hits, and is covered in so much blood, but thanks to his Overheal he lasts longer than usual. The barrier is already about to break, but Orisa uses Fortify just as it shatters.

However Heavy planned this. Just as his legs are shaking from the pain, he shouts.

Heavy: NOW DOCTOR!

Medic: oktoberFEEEEEEEEEEEST!

Medic activates the Ubercharge. Both warriors shine bright. Orisa tanks the damage, but Heavy is immune to her bullets (and even heals back to full health during this). The two girls begin to fall back as Heavy continues his advance until he is point blank.

Mercy and Orisa realize they aren't winning. In their panic, they split up.

However Orisa's Fority expires, while the Ubercharge is still strong.

Heavy's Minigun finally falls the robot. Heavy drops his gun, cracks his knuckles and grabs Orisa's face. He then wears it like a mask.

Heavy: New hat unlocked! Ha!

But Medic slaps the 'mask' off.

Medic: Dummkopf! Thicc MILF waifu is still alive!

Mercy: I choose not to seek revenge… but I am no angel!

Mercy pops up from her hiding place and fires her Caduceus Blaster

Pew pew pew!

But Heavy is relatively unphased by the 3 shots while Medic effortlessly heals the bullet wounds instantly.

Heavy: Ha! Baby gun!

Mercy falls back behind a pillar for cover. Heavy and Medic approach and try to outflank her.

However this was to lure the two away from Orisa. Mercy leaps from cover and flies over the two by Guardian Angel.

Mercy: Ze doctor is in!

Mercy uses Resurrect and Orisa rises back to her feat.

Orisa: Rebooting! I am with you!

Orisa deploys her Ult: Supercharger.

Orisa: Cease your resistance!

Orisa and Heavy engage. Heavy is slow to the draw (as his Minigun requires spin-up time) and is the first to be hit. Orisa's damage boost allows her to match Heavy, even at this close range. But since Orisa wasted her side abilities, she still needs to wait for them to recharge.

Dakadaka…

Dakadaka…

Both fighters are pelted with bulletholes, but Heavy is the one to fall this time.

However Orisa is near death, and Medic sees this. He pulls out his bone-saw and delivers a finish blow to the robot.

Medic: Zat vas doktor-assisted homicide!

Mercy pulls out her pistol.

Mercy: Need a second opinion?

Mercy shoots him twice.

Mercy: Take two, and call me in the morning.

But Medic responds with his Syringe gun and fires.

Medic: Would you like a second opinion? You are also ugly!

Mercy retreats again, this time indoors.

Medic: Come over here. I promise I will heal you!

Mercy realizes that Medic is trying to block the exit so she cannot use Guardian Angel.

It's just you and me!

Mercy: How barbaric…

Mercy sees that the Syringe Gun's superior rate of fire gives Medic a close-ranged advantage. She continues to flee, but fears that she is becoming too distant from Orisa. She reaches a balcony, but cannot decide whether to return to Orisa or to continue to retreat. Medic arrives.

Medic: I do not think ve brought enough body bags…

However Medic activates Valkyrie and goes to the sky.

Medic: Uh… oh no!

Medic tries to follow, jumping from the balcony to the street below. However Mercy is too high for him to hit, while her pistol is able to hit him back, with an intense rate of fire. Medic hides behind cover, reloads, and takes a breath. He goes back onto the road, and Mercy is gone.

Medic walks down the street, and he hears a noise resonate from around the corner. He rushes to it, only to see Orisa alive again. (Since Valkyrie recharges Resurrect) Orisa was revived again.

Mercy: You really should take better care of yourself.

Orisa: I am still new at this…

Medic tries to fire back, but Orisa tanks his weapons with her Fortify.

Orisa reloads her Fusion Driver and Mercy goes to Damage Stream.

Medic realizes he is in danger and so flees; but is stopped by Orisa's HALT!

Orisa's gunfire overwhelms Medic, and Team-Overwatch wins.

==Conclusion==

This match was incredibly close as both sides showed strengths and weaknesses that countered the other.

===Tank Comparison===

Orisa Fusion Driver has a relatively precise spread; and so is designed to keep enemies away from her to maintain her longranged advantage; while the Heavy's high damage and superior melee weapons makes him dominate at closerange. But since his Minigun a high spread, he is ineffective at longrange.

However Orisa is able to better maintain her long ranged advantage due to her superior running speed. Orisa has a 100% running speed like the majority of the Overwatch cast, while Heavy has a 77% running speed compared to the average human characters of TF2. While it is true that Orisa's speed drops due to her Fusion Driver; Heavy's speed halts to a crawl when he uses Sasha. Orisa has the option to both pursue and flee from Heavy; especially if she uses her defensive abilities as well.

This is important when considering their defensive abilities. Heavy has various types of food to give him a boost; however he can only use these foods when he is not in battle. Otherwise, Heavy would be a sitting target. Orisa meanwhile can use both of her defensive walls in the heat of battle. Since Orisa is faster, Heavy cannot fall back to heal without Orisa quickly approaching and killing him; unless Heavy was fighting at long distance which Orisa has an advantage for anyways.

It is also worth noting that Orisa has two defensive abilities that she can use anytime. Heavy does have gloves that give him boosts; but they have drawbacks and forces Heavy to discard his gun while he has them equipped. If Orisa can outrun and thus flee from Heavy, then Heavy is unlikely to take advantage of his Fists.

While it is true that Heavy can self-heal with his Sandvich; Orisa can deploy new Protective Barriers to replace damaged ones. If Orisa can run from Heavy, she can find and get Healthpacks much faster than Heavy could; or at least fall back to a better position where she can better implement her Protective Barriers.

===Healers===

A similar situation exists with Mercy's and Medic's primary guns; Mercy is weak but has longrange and Medic can do relatively more damage but only at closer ranges.

Medic's Medigun allows him to Overheal Heavy an extra 50%, but Mercy has the option to Increase Damage when Orisa doesn't need healing. Medic's Medigun heals 24 HP / S if his target is in combat; but Mercy heals 60 HP / S regardless on if the ally is taking damage or not.

If both sides have low DPS, then both doctors will just heal their allies.

If both sides have medium DPS, then Medic's Overheal will be chipped away while Mercy can maintain her healing much better

If both sides have high DPS, them healing becomes irrelevant and the Overheal gives Medic's ally an HP advantage.

Furthermore; if both sides take cover than the ally has plenty of time to be healed to full health.

But the fact remains that in terms of healing; it depends on the situation; so we'll need to look at other attributes to better analyze these support roles.

Both Ubercharge and Res can be game-changers, however Mercy is able to use her ability slightly more effectively due to Guardian Angel allowing her to approach her allies much faster.

Valkyrie can give Mercy a boost in both healing and combat. For Medic to do such a thing, he would need to use Unlockable Weapons which have drawbacks.

Overall; Overwatch characters tend to be more flexible and have more abilities than what is expected in TF2.


	2. SUPER DISCLAIMER

Okay so I want to address this again, because for some reason this is being COMPLETELY IGNORED by the reviews and feedback:

I am not using TF2 unlockable weapons because OVERWATCH MIGHT GET UNLOCKABLE WEAPONS IN THE FUTURE.

So if you argue 'Heavy wins because the Brass Beast does more damage', and then Orisa gets an identical weapon, your argument becomes invalid.

Furthermore there are AT LEAST 10 unlockable weapons for each TF2 class. I cannot analyze every single weapon, give it a scenario, and say 'oh if Spy used this specific weapon then he would win'. I do not have the time for that. Also using a weapon that exploits an enemy's weakness is preptime allowed to give one side an unfair advantage. This is why I'm sticking with the default weapons.

Keep in mind that these characters never met before. Spy doesn't know about Sombra's teleportation ability. Mercy doesn't know about Medic's ubercharge ability. If I were to allow characters to know about their enemies ahead of time; then what's stopping a Magikarp from using an Oxygen Destroyer to kill Godzilla?

One more thing: intelligence, strategy and tactics…

I am considering that the characters are on par with each other in intelligence unless it is ABSOLUTELY CLEAR that there is a MASSIVE intelligence gap. Saying that the Spy is 'clever' is a fact, but saying that Sombra is 'clever' is also a fact. They have similar fighting styles anyways, so there is no obvious strategy that would guarantee them a victory 100%. I don't want to have these battles end because of clear writer bias or giving a character an unusually detailed 'eureka moment': it reflects my preptime argument.

I like TF2 and Overwatch equally, I am not biased against either game and I like most of the characters. I just want to see who would win in a fight.


	3. SUPER DISCLAIMER 2

So the thing about MvM upgrages is that you don't get them initially, you need to collect money, then head back to base to get the upgrades. This is also only available in MvM mode only, and Overwatch has mods anyways to counter this. I am not considering MvM for these reasons.

Also I am aware that Heavy has higher DPS; but only at short ranges and Orisa has multiple layers of defense plus slightly more health to counter this.

Finally; there are 1000s of ways to depict this fight. I don't want to hear anymore arguments about 'oh X should have done this' or 'X isn't this stupid'. I specifically made these battles put the characters in situations they cannot just 'think their way out of'.

So one example is 'why didn't Heavy shoot down Mercy when she went Guardian Angel'. This was because Heavy didn't know about the ability, Guardian Angel is very fast and Heavy would need to do a full 180 turn against an opponent already existing his effective range.


End file.
